Saving Damon
by I.B. Scribbles
Summary: One shot: based on episode 11 when Damon and Elena are on their road trip and Lexi's boyfriend appears at Bree's bar, out for revenge. Written in Damon's p.o.v. Please read and review!


A/N: This is a _one shot_ based on what happened in episode 11 when Damon was attacked by Lexi's boyfriend. I thought it would be fun to write it and add more but from Damon's point of view. Hope you like!

**Saving Damon **

Damon walked towards Elena, his steps slowing as he saw her raised up above the ground.

"Damon, no!" Elena cried. He stopped, surprised.

He heard the sound of the other vampire coming, but too late.

"Ahhh!" He cried out as he fell to the ground. He could feel the bones in his leg fracturing as his attacker hit him again and again with inhuman speed. His face was scrunched in agony as the pain seared through his body. Black dots began to appear in his vision, making it difficult for him to see or defend himself.

"O-ow! What the hell?" His complaints and cries were ignored. The constant stream of blows stopped. Damon began to struggle upright, panting, but was met with the smell of gasoline. His attacker returned, pouring and splashing it all over Damon. His clothes were soaked with gasoline within seconds, the smell overwhelming, and the taste of it in his mouth. Damon blinked, trying to recover from the pain, the sting, and his surprise.

"No!" He heard Elena yell as she ran towards him. Her steps stopped as the vampire that stood over him turned towards her bared his fangs. Damon's breathing was heavy, he could barely move. If he didn't recover soon, _what will happen to Elena? _He thought. _Distract him. Speak!_

"Who are you?" he managed to croak through gritted teeth. He could feel the fractures and breaks in his bones slowly beginning to heal, painfully moving to fuse together again.

"That's perfect," the vampire replied sarcastically, "You have no idea!" Damon could hear the vampire voice shake, filled with hurt and loss.

"What are you talking about?" Elena interrupted. "What did he do?"

"He killed my girlfriend." Damon grimaced and tried to sit up while his attacker spoke to Elena. But it didn't last long. He looked up in time to close his eyes as more gasoline came pouring down on him.

"What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?" he yelled.

"Nothing." Damon's voice was raspy as he struggled to breath without ingesting the fuel.

The vampire stepped back and dumped the empty fuel canister before turning back to Damon, shaking the metal baseball bat in his menacingly.

"I don't understand!" Damon could hear the desperation in Elena's voice.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan. And Damon killed her. Got it?" He practically spat out Damon's name. Damon tried to sit up, looking towards Elena and catching the terror and realization in her eyes. His attacker rounded on him again with a solid and powerful kick to his face, causing his head to roll dangerously back as he fell to the ground. He could feel the blood pouring freely from his nose as his mouth began to swell.

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?" Damon heard her realization mixed with confusion. "She—she told me about you. She said… that you were human…"

"I was…" Lexi's boyfriend whispered.

"Lexi turned you?" Elena asked.

"If you wanna be with someone forever… you have to live forever." Damon heard Elena's intake of breath, her heartbeat accelerating. He gasped as he tried to move. The vampire turned back to Damon and brutally kicker him in the face again. The force of the blow made him cry out in pain.

"She loved you! She said that when it's real you can't walk away." Elena spoke fast. Damon could hear the desperation in her voice as pleaded.

"Well that's a choice you're not gonna have to make!"

"Don't! Don't, please don't hurt him!" she begged. Damon could hardly move, not even to look at her face. He heard the strike of a match and Elena's breathing speed up in panic.

"I'm doing you a favour…"

"Lexi loved you," she tried again, "and she was good. And that means that you're good too…" Damon's attacker hesitated. "Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you!" He could hear the sincerity in her voice as she choked through threatening tears. "Please…" she begged, _for me_, he thought.

Damon was suddenly lifted off the ground and brought face to face with his attacker for the first time. He could see the anger in the vampire face, the pain and heartache in his eyes before he was sent flying thirty feet at full speed into the building behind him. Pain exploded throughout his body as he crashed into the solid wall and fell to the ground. He grunted in pain. All he could hear for a moment was a ringing in his ears. Elena ran to him as he began to move.

"Damon?" Her voice was panicked. He grunted in reply, unable to speak, and he heard her sigh. "Oh thank god!" relief filled her words. Damon was surprised and tried to raise his eyebrow. The movement sent a wave of pain and he winced.

"I almost lost you…" she whispered to herself. Damon blinked as she said this. Elena cradled him in her arms, gently moving him onto his back. A mess of emotions raced around Damon's mind; relief that he was alive, relief that Elena was unharmed, a softening towards her, happiness as she held onto him and softly brushed back his hair away from his eyes, surprise at her words and surprise at how much he suddenly felt towards her. All of these feelings were over seen by confusion. _I worried about her when she was missing? Why was I so worried? And I wanted to save her when __**I**__ was the one being beaten…_

"You're a mess," she said, smiling a little and using her sweater sleeve to wipe off some of the blood and gasoline from his face.

"Elena—" Damon tried to speak, although he didn't really know what he was going to say.

"Shh sh sh shh," she stopped him. She lightly put her fingers on his mouth before moving them away, brushing his jaw. Damon shuddered, the warmth lingering for a few seconds on his skin she touched. _She saved me. _

"You can recover from this right?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded. Already the pain was disappearing, the bones in his body nearly completely healed. The swelling in his face was subsiding, becoming less and less noticeable as the minutes passed by. Damon closed his eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried to hide the smirk that was just beneath the surface and threatened to appear on his face. _I don't know what this is but might as well enjoy it!_ He liked the attention Elena was giving him. The pain in his head was a dull, fading thud, but he winced anyways, causing Elena to wrinkle her brow. He exaggerated his struggle to sit up with Elena holding on to him and helping.

"Wait…" he breathed, "I just… need a minute." Damon leaned into her and closed his eyes. Her scent filled his nose as her hair slipped from behind her ear and fell like a chocolate curtain in front of their faces. He suddenly felt warm, a sense of content. She had begged for his life, worried about him, and was holding him now, trying to help him in spite of himself and the things he'd done. _I'm alive because of her. _He could feel it, although he didn't want to admit it, but little by little, she was bringing him back to his humanity. _She's saving me in more ways than one…_


End file.
